


Spin the Bottle

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [37]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Rain.Percy exclaimed, “Slumber party!”  He said it in a manner that made him sound like a thirteen year old girl still trying to learn how to navigate the world of high heels, lipstick, and menstruating, rather than a grown man with a child and pregnant wife.Jason shook his head. “Bro, don’t ever say that again.”T- making out, language, implied sexual content





	Spin the Bottle

One of the perks living in New Rome was that Nico could have the feeling of living in a small town, without having to deal with the things that came with an actual town. For one, he didn’t have to drive. He wasn’t required to even know how because go figure- no cars in New Rome. Sometimes that could also be a con. Like today, for example. New Rome didn’t really have a weather man so Nico didn’t _know_  it was going to rain. Nobody ever _knew_  it was going to rain. So, like usual, he had made plans without a worry in the world.

This particular day, Nico was spending at Percy and Annabeth's house, also accompanied by his husband. Piper and Jason would also be there. Many others were invited of course, but the three couples were the only ones with that day already cleared on their schedule.

It was afternoon now and Nico and Will were readying themselves to leave. Then, in a matter of ten minutes, it began pouring down rain. Now, this would not had been a problem if he had a car, but there were no roads to drive them on. So, it was either walk the twenty minutes back to their apartment, convince Will to let him shadow travel them, or stay the night.

That decision was decided for him when Percy exclaimed, “Slumber party!” He said it in a manner that made him sound like a thirteen year old girl still trying to learn how to navigate the world of high heels, lipstick, and menstruating, rather than a grown man with a child and pregnant wife.

Jason shook his head. “Bro, don’t ever say that again.”

So, nevertheless, the six of them ended up having an adult slumber party along with a one year old and two developing embryos.

Nico laughed to himself as he recalled when the girls all ended up getting pregnant roughly at the same time. Annabeth, Piper, _and_  Reyna were all in some stage of pregnancy. It was as if the universe got bored and said, “Ya know what. _You_  get an embryo, _you_  get an embryo, oh, and lets give you one _too_.”

At some point in the night Annabeth was actually able to get her son to sleep and put into his nursery. And of course, with the child put to bed, they all did what all mature adults do in those situations. They played spin the bottle. For once though, the boys played into the pregnant woman’s wishes, and nobody would be drinking.

Percy went first, spinning the bottle with too much enthusiasm for Nico's comfort zone. The bottle slowly laded just to Nico’s left, just where Piper was sitting.

Piper groaned. Her and Percy met in the middle with a quick peck on the lips.

Percy pulled back and leaned into Annabeth. “I wanted it to land on you, Annie!”

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and pushed her husband off of her. Nico noticed that she seemed to be one of the ‘touch me and you die’ pregnant ladies. Reyna was like that too, but Piper seemed to turn into a cuddle monster.

Percy had finally stopped pouting by the time the Piper’s spin landed on Annabeth. Percy just whined. “NO FAIR.”

 _Gods_ , Nico thought, _he’s such a child_. The two pregnant women apparently had conspired without talking and decided to put on a show.

Annabeth was gripping Piper’s hair in a way that couldn’t be comfortable. Piper had Annabeth’s bottom lip between her lip, letting out occasional growl. Beside him, Will let out a joking wolf whistle. When the girls pulled back Jason and Percy just stared at their wives.

“Damn,” Jason muttered.

Percy just looked down with a blush, shifting the position he was sitting in. Nico tried to conceal his smirk at what that could mean. Annabeth just leaned forward and spun the bottle.

The game went on. Annabeth kissed Will. Will kissed Percy. Percy kissed Jason. Jason kissed Nico. (He was an amazing kisser, by the way.)

When Nico spun the bottle, Nico was happy to see it land on his husband. Nico smirked. With his age, he had also become more… openly affectionate with Will when the time was appropriate. And also, Nico’s body had fallen into a routine. About this time of night him and Will would… play around a bit, and Nico was craving his husband’s touch.

So, if anybody asks about his actions, that is his defense.

Nico threw his leg across his body, straddling Will’s lap in a flash.

“Oh, it’s getting good,” Percy muttered.

Nico’s smirk grew larger as he cupped Will’s face, leaning into to kiss him. Will smiled into the kiss, obviously liking it. Will placed one hand on Nico’s shoulder blades, the other moving slowly down his back. Nico deepened the kiss, pressing his chest against Will’s. As Will’s hand finally reached Nico’s ass, Nico ran his tongue along Will’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Will granted it. Nico flicked his tongue against Will’s making the larger man groan. After what seemed like forever, Nico pulled back. They were both breathing hard. He heard a “Holy Fuck,” from behind him. From Piper maybe?

Nico just smiled and crawled off Will’s lap, sitting back between him and Piper. Yeah, Nico was glad it rained.


End file.
